Hearts n' Passion
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Ponyville. Your normal Equestrian town. And it's all normal to Fluttershy. Until one morning when she finds something behind her cottage that's much more than just a bear or bunny. Wild Kratts OC/MLP crossover. My first MLP fanfic so be nice please. :) R&R! 8D
1. A Whole New World

**Hello everypony! I'm a new Pegasister and all, but one thing will not change. I will always be Wild Kratts Super Fan 1. So, I'm sliding into the new with a cute crossover. for those of you who don't know what Wild Kratts is, I suggest you watch a little bit of it on Youtube, so you can unserstand who some characters are later in the story. Now...this story is mainly about my OC for Wild Kratts, Kate Corcovado. But in MLP her name is Hearts N' Passion. So, Hearts N' Passion, Kate Corcovado, same person/pony. Anyway, I hope all you bronies and Pegasisters will welcome this new one of your kind, and not hate her for easing into something new by mixing it with something old. Anyway... WOW! Longest AU I've ever written! Okay then... let's get started! 8D**

**DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Wild Kratts which belongs to the Kratts Brothers, or MLP which belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

Ponyville. A pretty simple place. Not too much hussle n' bussle. Your normal Equestrian town. But there is one thing this village has that sends chills up anypony's spine.  
The Everfree Forest.  
It's unnatural being has scared young fillies for years. One would hate to find themselves lost in it...  
Well, somepony is.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

The young filly couldn't quite process all that was happening as she ran. One minute...she didn't know what she was doing, the next she woke up in this spooky place! What was it?! Where was she?! Who was she? She had no idea! The poor pink filly ran this way and that, not stopping for anything.

'I have to get out!' She thought to herself. But how could she do that? The tree seemed to look at her and laugh their evil laughs as she ran like a scardy cat. She couldn't help it...there was one thing she knew about herself... she was very timid.  
Trying to run as fast as a young filly her age could, left her with scratches from bushes, mud on her hooves, twigs in her dark brown, almost black mane, and one fall left a few scraps on her knees. But she still didn't stop. This place reminded her of something... but what? Some sort of memory flashed in front of her eyes...but it was so fuzzy she couldn't make it out! Who...or what was that thing she remembered chasing her. Looked unlike anything else she's ever seen. It looked hard and metal like...with scary red eyes that blinked.  
Oh, they were terrible... she was glad that memory left her. Soon though, even though it was faint due to the time of day (or night, she couldn't tell), she thought she saw the edge of the forest nearing. She ran out with the last bit of strength her hooves could offer, and with their last ditch effort to pull off some steam, they landed her up a short ways on the path and behind some cottage. But her tired exhausted self couldn't take one more fraction of a step, and she collapsed behind the round house. She began to cry now that she realized how hurt she was, and also her fear. Her sobs were silent... but you tell how young she was as she hiccuped afterward. even crying took out a little too much of her system, and she eventually cried herself to sleep right there behind the house, next to the chicken coop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Okay, my little creatures. Time for your breakfast." A calm, soft voice said, walking out of her house. It was Fluttershy. The timid sweetheart of Ponyville. She had loved animals since the first moment she laid eyes on them, and even though she was a pegasus...she was afraid of heights. Fluttershy had everything she needed, everything her heart desired...except one thing. She couldn't put her hoof on it, even though she could care for any creature...she felt as though there was some creature missing from her life. Maybe she'd figure out what kind it was today, since it had been bothering her for weeks.

Walking over to the chicken coop with the basket of chicken feed in her mouth, she thought she heard a soft moan coming from somewhere. What was it? A bear? No, it was too high pitched for that. She slowly turned to see where the noise was coming from... and her basket dropped out of her mouth and the chickens feasted over the spilled feed. There, behind her cottage, next to the fern plant...was a small, pink, sleeping, dirty filly. Fluttershy wasted no time in rushing over, but trying not to wake the little thing. Her mane was a mess and she looked as though she just ran a hundred miles. She face was scratched, her knees scraped, and her expression told her she was over exhausted. How could such a thing happen to a little filly like her?! Fluttershy could tall she wasn't very old...maybe only just past a toddler.  
"Oh, you poor poor little baby." She whispered, carefully lifting the small filly in her hooves. It was then she noticed that even the kid's little wings were so tired they fell open since she was holding the thing on her back. She quickly, but quietly flew the still sleeping filly into her cottage to fix her up best she could.


	2. What's Your Name?

**Chapter 2!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

Fluttershy quickly set the passed out filly on her couch, not afraid to get it dirty at all. Angel immediately protested in his little speaks.  
"Oh...sorry Angel, but she really needs your spot on the couch right now." Fluttershy explained as she flew over to a nearby cabinet to grab some first aid and a wash cloth.  
"I just don't understand what such a small little filly like her was doing all alone...and this dirty." Fluttershy said to herself. Trying hard not to wake the sleeping filly, she pulled out all the twigs in the small one's short mane and tail. Then slowly added band-aids to the little one's knees. All she got from the little one was give a faint moan. She was so tired she didn't even twitch.

"I'll wait till she wakes up to give her a bath."  
She looked at the young, sleeping one. She couldn't look away. She was so cute...so looked so lively yet...so tired and helpless...  
A sudden squeak brought Fluttershy back to reality.  
"Oh! Sorry, Angel. I totally forgot about you and your friend's breakfast." She said flying out of the cottage, leaving the filly to sleep.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A small yawn hit the air of the interior of the cottage as the young filly opened one eye slowly...then the other. The sun was shining now and birds were chirping. How long was she out? Her knees hurt still, but not as bad. In fact...everything hurt. She must've been sore. Where was she? What was this place? She had no clue.  
Just when she was about to get down off the couch and walk around, the door opened again.  
"Now, all I need to do now is all the birdies their seeds and berries, and..." She trailed off to see the filly awake now, trying to get off the couch.  
"Oh, careful!" Fluttershy rushed over before the small thing could fall and hurt herself.  
"You don't want to get hurt."  
The young filly shivered and shrunk, like she was afraid. Well, of course! She had no idea where she was, and she was with somepony she didn't know...a stranger.  
In fact...she looked so scared she could cry again, and Fluttershy realized this.  
"Hey. Hey...shh." She petted the young filly's head as she cooed her.  
"It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said softly and sweetly.  
The filly looked up again into the pony's kind blue eyes.  
Her ears perked again, and she tried to smile.  
"See? everything's okay. You're safe now."  
"Hey Fluttershy!" A sudden voice said, making the young filly jump. Fluttershy turned around to see her friend Pegasus, Rainbow Dash at her door.  
"Pinkie Pie's holding a sale on Sugar Cube Corners Famous Cupcakes! Wanna come?" She asked walking in.  
Fluttershy looked to the filly who was unsure of this new person, then back to RD.  
"Sorry, Rainbow Dash...I uh...um...am a little busy."  
"Busy? With...WHAT!" Rainbow Dash whizzed over to look at the filly up close. She took the filly by her head and raised it, then tugged at her wings, and then poked her blank flank.  
"I haven't seen YOU here before!" Rainbow Dash told the filly suspiciously. But the poor thing didn't know whether to be scared or not...but cried anyway.  
"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy shouted, but whispered, pushing her aside.  
"What did I do?" RD asked perplexed.  
"Calm down. It's okay. She won't hurt you either. She's my friend." Fluttershy told the young filly.  
"She just was curious."  
The filly poked her head up again to see Rainbow Dash standing there.  
"S-Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare you." She said, rubbing her front hoof with the other.  
"I found her behind my cottage this morning. Looks like she spent the whole night running scared in the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy explained.  
"The Everfree Forest? Oh dear..." Was all Rainbow Dash could say.  
Now that the two ponies were talking, the filly tried her best to hide in the corner of the couch seat. She just was so confused and scared. What happened? Why didn't she remember anything? Why was she here? What was her purpose?  
Rainbow Dash looked back over at the little one.  
"Man...she's almost as shy as you, Fluttershy." She pointed out, pointing with her hoof back at the filly.  
Fluttershy suddenly remembered something.  
"Oh my gosh. I forgot!" She walked up to the filly.  
"What's you're name, Sweetie?"  
Sweetie? Now THAT sounded familiar. But why? Was there someone in her life that called her Sweetie? Must have...but who?  
But back to the question. Well her name was...uh...um...  
She looked away in confusion and embarrassment.  
"What's your name?" Rainbow Dash repeated, in case the filly didn't hear.  
Suddenly, something came out of the filly's mouth that was so quiet and jumbled together...it could be considered past a mumble.  
"What did you say?" Fluttershy said.  
The filly spoke louder. That was the first time Fluttershy had heard the young filly's voice...and it was rather high pitched.  
"...I...I don't know..." She whispered.


End file.
